


The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up person A raises their arm so that person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep. Seriously, be prepared for some of the fluffiest fluff you have ever read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

Castiel was finally doing some reading of his own, starting with the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Sam reluctantly recommended it because it was a book soaked in some terrible memories but he thought that it would be one of the easiest things for Cas to have the patience to read. And so Cas read it, lying in bed. He did not sleep. Ironically, he could probably read the book in seconds, but he preferred to read it the _slow_   way, just to pass the time.  
  
He flipped to the next page where he was just about to meet the cowardly lion character. The door of the bedroom opened, the sound of dragging feet reached his ears and instinctively, his right arm flew up and Dean's head fell into his lap. He smiled and laid his arm across the man's chest. Dean grabbed the angel's arm with both his hands, pulled it tighter around him and said, “So what part are we on tonight?" Dean was also very reluctant about the book, but he managed to enjoy the story. It gave him _some good memories, like the one time that Charlie, oh so smart Charlie figured out how to make poppy bullets in order to slow down the wicked witch._ And with Cas reading it out loud he practically forgot about everything else.   
  
"Oh, Dorothy is just about to meet the cowardly lion." Dean chuckled.

"Sweet. That is a good part. Read it out loud again?" Dean always felt like a little kid for asking, but Cas's voice was the most soothing thing of late. Cas nodded his head. “ _Of course_ , Dean,” he said and began to read from where they left off:

> **"How long will it be," the child asked of the Tin Woodman,**
> 
> **"before we are out of the forest?"**
> 
> **"I cannot tell," was the answer, "for I have never been to**
> 
> **the Emerald City. But my father went there once, when I was**
> 
> **a boy, and he said it was a long journey through a dangerous**
> 
> **country, although nearer to the city where Oz dwells the**
> 
> **country is beautiful. But I am not afraid so long as I have my**
> 
> **oil-can, and nothing can hurt the Scarecrow, while you bear**
> 
> **upon your forehead the mark of the Good Witch's kiss, and**
> 
> **that will protect you from harm."**
> 
> **"But Toto!" said the girl anxiously. "What will protect**
> 
> **him?"**
> 
> **"We must protect him ourselves if he is in danger," replied**
> 
> **the Tin Woodman-**

At this point, Dean decided to laugh. So Cas paused and looked down at him, green eyes smiling up at him.

“What?" he asked the _beautiful_ man. 

“Your voices for the characters are amusing to me. You don’t notice it but for Dorothy you get all high-pitched just like a little girl, though, when I met her _she was not a little girl_   and _she did not sound like that._  Just saying. And for the Tin Man you get much deeper than _you actually speak_.”  A small smile twitched at Cas’s lips and then he continued reading:

 **Just as he spoke there came from the forest a terrible roar,-** again Dean laughed because at _this_ precise moment Cas decided to actually read the word _roar_ as if a _lion were roaring_. Cas looked down at him and glared.

“Fine, I’ll shut up,” Dean said and reached for Cas's hand and jokingly covered his mouth with it. Cas just shook his head, holding back a laugh and put his hand back down on the man’s chest. He looked back at the book and repeated:

> **Just as he spoke there came from the forest a terrible roar**
> 
> **and the next moment a great Lion bounded into the road. With**
> 
> **one blow of his paw he sent the Scarecrow spinning over and**
> 
> **over to the edge of the road, and then he struck at the Tin**
> 
> **Woodman with his sharp claws. But, to the Lion's surprise, he**
> 
> **could make no impression on the tin, although the Woodman**
> 
> **fell over in the road and lay still.**
> 
> **Little Toto, now that he had an enemy to face, ran barking**
> 
> **toward the Lion, and the great beast had opened-“[ The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (61)](http://ir.nmu.org.ua/bitstream/handle/123456789/123102/cb6151959dc6ecf6e71dc17715e88d24.pdf?sequence=1)**

The sound of Dean's snoring filled Cas’s ears and he smiled. Cas placed the book on the night table and switched off the lamp. He readjusted himself to lie completely down on the bed, Dean instinctively repositioning himself along with Cas. Eyes still closed, he nestled neatly against Cas’s chest, instantly falling back asleep. _It was easy. It felt safe. It was the best place he could be right now. And it kept the nightmares away._


End file.
